


Heart Of Fire

by deathbyscarf



Category: Andy Biersack - Fandom, Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse, Ronnie Radke - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyscarf/pseuds/deathbyscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace Jane Simmons is 22 years old, 5'6, with light baby blue dyed hair and is the lead singer in a band called Silver Bullet, with Matt McAnderews the lead guitarist, Lucy Ellson the bass guitarist, and Johnny Samson the drummer. Her band has been around since 2006. Grace has been best friends with Ronnie Radke for 7 years, Ronnie is like Graces big brother and they're both very protective of each other. Grace was never looking for love, after her previous relationship ended badly, but when this tall, beautiful, blue eyed guy walks in, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Silver Bullet and all of the members of the band are completely made up and all of their songs in this story are made up. Also Andy is not dating Juliet Simms; she won't even be in this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's up with Grace

Matt continued to strum away at the acoustic guitar sitting in his lap. We had the music to the song, but no lyrics, the lyrics were my job, but I had nothing to write about. "Still blank?" Matt asked, taking his hand away from the strings, I nodded in response, tapping the blue pen on my thigh. "Don't think about it to much, maybe we should take a break and come back to it later," Matt rested the guitar on the black leather sofa he was currently occupying. "Okay," I replied monotone, put the writing pad down, placing my pen on top. "Lets go get a pizza," Matt stood up from the couch, pulling his skinny jeans up, before walking out the door, I followed out after him. 

"I still have no idea what I'm gonna do," I rubbed my eyes. Matt took another bite out of his pepperoni pizza. "Honestly, don't worry about it, just leave it for tomorrow," he spoke with his mouth still full of pizza. I dragged my hands down my face, "yea,". "Anyway, you excited for warped tour?" Matt asked, wiping his hands on a paper napkin. "Yea," I mumbled, I was really excited, but I was just in a bad mood from writers block. "Eat your pizza, it'll make you happier, it always does," Matt grinned, running his hand through his curly mop of dusty blond hair. I smiled back at him and picked up my pizza. 

 

Matt, Lucy, Johnny, my tour manager, and I, along with a few other important people sat around in a meeting room, we were discussing what songs to play on Warped Tour, "I think Red Hand Grenade is a given," Lucy commented, "yea definitely," Matt added, "alright," Dave, our tour manager wrote it down. "What about Infinite Nightmares?" Johnny asked, "that's a pretty well known song", Matt and Lucy agreed, I kept still, resting my head on the table. "What about Black and White Display?" Matt suggested, "that's to hard to play live, it's like half an octave higher than what I can physically do live," I leaned back in my chair, "what do you want to play?" Dave asked, "Dark Heart?" I shrugged, it was my favorite song. "Yea, Dark Heart is pretty cool," Johnny directed a smile to me, I smiled back. "We need 7-8 songs," one of the unknown men said, I guess he was from the Warped Tour staff. "What about Broken Love?" Dave looked up at me, that song was about my ex-boyfriend, he was an asshole, but for some reason I really loved him, then he cheated on me, so I decided to take out my anger in the song. "Grace?" Matt asked, my band were the only people who knew what it was about. "Sure." We then decided on Hollywood Psycho, To Much Hell, Can't Stop The Hallucinations and The Devil's Chick. It took about 20 minutes to choose the 8 songs; we could then finally go home. 

I lived with Lucy in LA. We'd been living together for 4 years, and we'd been in the band for 6 years, but I've known Lucy since I was 4. 

Lucy's car pulled into the drive way, I went to open the passengers door and step out, but Lucy locked the door before I could do it. "Grace, what's up with you?" She asked, "what?" I replied, "you haven't been yourself for the past few days," "I'm fine, I'm just tired, and I haven't been able to write, but I'll be fine", Lucy sighed and unlocked the door. "You have to talk to me man," she said, "I will if I have something to talk about," I hopped out the car and walked inside. 

I knew Lucy would be on my ass until I talked to her, but I honestly had no idea why I felt so shitty all day, and all night. I don't think it was because of the writers block, honestly, I'd gotten writers block all the time, and I never felt this bad about it. 

"Hey Lu, I'm not really that hungry, I'm just gonna go straight to bed," I told her. She just sighed, I tried to pull off a smile and she just laughed, "All right, nighty night," she said, flopping down on the couch in the living room. I walked down the hall to my bedroom. The door was shut, I always shut it. I walked in, threw my bag down, and smacked down on my bed. Maybe sleep would get my mind off everything. Hopefully.


End file.
